Soldier
by joedan84
Summary: He's not dead, she knows he's not. Post-episodic for Skinwalker.


Started and Finished: December 4, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Whitney/Lana

Rating: PG-13

Category: Drama, little bit o' romance

Spoilers: heavy Skinwalker

Summary: He's not dead, she knows he's not. Post-episodic for Skinwalker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Whitney, Lana, or Smallville. The song is brand new by the Dixie Chicks called 'Travelin' Soldier.'

****

Soldier

Lana was wiping down the counters in the Talon. Her tight braids were swaying back and forth on her shoulders. The Talon was empty; everyone had gone home to their husbands, wives, families. 

She tried her hardest to get her mind off of Whitney. She couldn't think of him. She couldn't let her mind wander to where he could be. 

"I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy," she sang softly.

He could be anywhere. Hurt, helpless. What if he was injured and no one could find him before he…

"Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again," Lana's voice tinkled through the empty coffee shop.

Was he thinking of her? Thinking of her before he… Before he… She couldn't bring herself to so much as think the horrid thought.

"Never more to be alone when the letter says the soldier's comin' home."

It didn't help that this song was going through her head. Ever since she heard it the first time it wouldn't go away.

"A man said 'Folks, would you bow your head for a list of local Vietnam dead?'"

The rag in her hand had gotten cold. She rubbed a stray strand of hair away from her face, tossing the rag in the sink.

"He's not…not…dead."

"No, I'm not," came a familiar, soft voice from behind her.

Lana turned on her heel, her breath catching. She couldn't breathe.

"Whitney?" her voice came out a squeak.

Whitney smiled a bright smile. "Yes, Lana. It's me."

Lana walked slowly around the counter. It felt as if her feet were in molasses. "You're alive," she said, her voice almost inaudible. She felt as if a band were squeezing her chest. He was _alive_!

Whitney laughed softly. "No, Lana, I'm really dead."

Lana's eyes got wide and she stopped cold.

"I'm kidding. Sorry, I didn't think you'd take me seriously," Whitney assured her, concern covering his features. He walked to Lana, putting his warm hands on her arms.

"It wasn't very funny," Lana said with a disapproving look. "Everyone thinks you're dead. They won't say it, but it's in their eyes. They didn't believe you would ever come back."

"Well, I'm back. I'm here, and I'm not leaving again," Whitney said, thinking for a moment. "It's Kent who thinks I'm dead, right?"

Lana laughed lightly. "No, not really. The one who really scared me was Chloe."

"Chloe?" Whitney asked in amazement.

Lana nodded, leading Whitney to a table. "I knew you were alive, but there was something when I told her you were missing. Something in her eyes that I almost couldn't catch. It was fear. I've seen Chloe sad, angry, happy, but never with that amount of fear in her eyes. It didn't register that you might never come back until I saw her."

"Lana, it's okay. Really. You don't have to be scared anymore," Whitney told her.

Lana started to smile. "I know, because you're here. You're really here."

Whitney nodded. Lana's smile started to grow as she reached for Whitney's hand.

Lana woke still reaching out for Whitney. Her eyes opened slowly when they didn't make contact with his rough skin. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dark room.

"No!" she whispered, her eyes burning as if they were on fire. She began to take shallow breaths, unable to breathe freely. 

Lana's hand went to her mouth to stifle a cry. She shook her head in disbelief. It had been so real. He had come back. He was alive. 

Her tears began to soak her pillow, leaving dark trails on the soft fabric. She turned on her side, tucking herself into a tight ball. Lana hugged an extra pillow to her chest as she was wracked with sobs. Where was he? Why couldn't he stay in Smallville?

"He. Is. Alive," Lana whispered to herself. "_Alive_."

She began to rock herself back and forth slightly. The childhood motion didn't help to soothe her. She slowly drifted off to sleep, her body shaking.


End file.
